


What the hell happened to my toes!?

by Chubbles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 02, painted toenails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbles/pseuds/Chubbles
Summary: Felicity is unhappy with some of Oliver's choices so she decides to add some colour to his life.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	What the hell happened to my toes!?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow or any of the characters

She knew she should not have done it but to be fair he brought this on himself. Well not really but that was her defence and she was sticking with it. Oliver had gone out on night patrol and had come across some low level thug robbing a small shop. The Green Arrow had swooped in and taken the thug down but in the struggle one of the thugs had fired his gun and one of the bullets had hit Oliver in the shoulder.

The Green Arrow tired up the thug and Felicity had notified the police so they could come and pick up the thug. On Oliver’s way back to the arrow cave (or lair if you’re Oliver) Felicity had asked him if he was injured and Oliver had said “I’m fine Felicity, it’s just a scratch”. 

But it wasn’t just a scratch, when Oliver got back to the lair he had stumbled down the stairs to the medical table that Felicity had placed in the middle of the room in preparation of Oliver’s return and then collapsed on the table. 

Felicity quickly removed Oliver’s jacket (unable to stop herself from thinking how she would love to be able to do this when he wasn’t injured or dying) to find a bullet wound that was definitely not a scratch. The wound was through and though and from the amount of blood on Oliver’s suit, he had lost quite a bit of blood. Which if you combine that with the lack of food and sleep Felicity knew Oliver was getting it would explain his passing out. Felicity quickly grabbed her prepare medical equipment and got to work patching Oliver up. 

Usually it would have been Diggle that patched Oliver up, but Lyla was leaving for an ARGUS mission tonight So they were spending some time together, he would be coming after he saw Lyla off. Sara was having dinner with her dad and Roy was working at the club above them. Therefore, it was left to her to help Oliver and between Diggle teaching her the basics and the amount of times Oliver’s got injured she knew what to do. That did not mean she always like doing it but in a weird way she did like patching up Oliver. 

Oliver never let anyone take care of him, so when he let her patch him up it felt nice to be able to take care of him. Told you it was weird but it’s not like she spends her nights praying for Oliver to get hurt so she could play doctor. It’s just with Oliver being well.... Oliver, so reserved and protective of himself. Then with him mom not really being there for him and his sister too busy with her own life and running Verdant there isn’t anyone there for Oliver, except her and Diggle.

Once Felicity finished patching up Oliver, she checked the rest of his vitals. When he passed out Felicity freaked out a little, as usually it took a lot for Oliver to pass out. She knew the first thing to do was stop the bleeding and with that done she could check the rest of him. His pulse was steady, and she search the rest of him for more injuries but she happily didn’t find any. 

Felicity cleaned up the medical supplies but didn’t put them away in case they were needed later, then she plopped down in her chair and watched Oliver lay unconscious. She was getting really annoyed with how often Oliver was getting injured lately. Then an idea came to her, probably not the best idea but still it would be a good way to teach Oliver a lesson. With Oliver unconscious because of his injuries he was completely at her mercy and Felicity just so have happened to have picked up a new bottle of fluro green nail polish. With the polish in one hand and an unconscious Oliver on the table, how could she not come to this conclusion? 

Felicity quickly undid Oliver boots and took off his socks and she painted every one of his toenails bright fluro green. It was logical, if Oliver didn‘t want her to paint his toenails then he should have stopped her and if he hadn’t have gotten hurt he wouldn’t be unconscious and therefore be able to stop her. So, as she said he brought this on himself. 

Minutes after Felicity finished painting his last toenail the door to the lair opened and shut. Felicity quickly rushed back to her computer chair and quick looked like she was busy working at her computers completely innocent. 

That is how John Diggle found her when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Diggle saw Oliver lying unconscious on the medical table but then he saw Felicity working at her computers and he knew then that Oliver had to be fine because if not, not only would Felicity have called him but she would be at his side worrying. 

Because these two idiots were in love with each other, the whole team knew it with the exception of Oliver and Felicity they were oblivious to it. 

Diggle moved over to check on Oliver.

“What happened Felicity?” Diggle asked

“He stopped a thug robbing a small shop but before he did the thug got a couple of shots off one hit him in the shoulder. He said it was a scratch and that he was fine as he made his way back here. But when he got here, he collapsed on the table. I only found the one wound and stitched it up, end of report” Felicity explained from her computer spinning around to face Diggle.

Diggle rolled his eyes at Felicity’s explanation where Oliver said he was “fine”. The archer had a habit of downplaying his injuries and used the word “fine” to describe all his injuries even the live threatening ones. Diggle check Felicity’s work on Oliver’s injuries and found that she had not done too bad a job and Oliver looked like he would be ok. Just as he had finished checking Oliver wounds something bright and colourful out the corner of his eye caught his attention. He must have been so focused on Oliver unconscious body to miss the fact that all 10 of Oliver’s toenails were painted bright Fluro green. 

Diggle turned to Felicity and asked

“Felicity, why are Oliver’s toes fluro green?”

“I have no idea” Felicity answered nervously but Diggle could tell she was lying

“So, it wouldn’t have anything to do with the bottle of fluro green nail polish sitting on your desk?” Diggle asked pointing at the bottle that was indeed sitting on Felicity’s desk

Felicity looked at the bottle cursing herself for leaving it there while one hand fiddled with one of her earrings nervously as she purses her lips. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” she denied

Diggle just hummed not believing her for a second but didn’t comment on it. When Oliver woke he was going to freak. 

Before anything else could be said Diggle noticed that Oliver was starting to wake up. 

Oliver woke slowly, an old habit from his time away so that the people around him didn’t know that he was waking up and he could gather intel on his present situation. 

“Oliver you’re in the lair, Felicity patched you up” Diggle said knowing that Oliver was awake but was pretending to be asleep until he was sure of his surroundings. 

“How long was I out?” Oliver asked after he slowly sat up

“Felicity?” Diggle deferred

“2 or 3 hours” Felicity answered

“Ok” Oliver sighed and looked down “What the hell happened to my toes!?” Oliver demanded

“Don’t look at me man” Diggle said when Oliver looked at him

“Felicity?” Oliver asked turn towards the tech genius

“Well ..I ..I... this is all your fault you know” Felicity moved to stand in front of Oliver trying to appear confident “if you hadn’t got yourself shot you wouldn’t have passed out and so would have been able to stop me, so really this is all your fault” Felicity rambled quickly 

“How is this my fault?” Oliver asked confused

“Oliver you got shot and you called it a scratch and your said you were fine. But when you got back you barely made it down the stairs before you passed out on that table. So clearly it wasn’t a scratch and you weren’t fine. I know what you do is dangerous, and you get hurt sometimes but don’t say your fine when we aren’t” Felicity explained

“She’s got a point Oliver” Diggle agreed earning himself a look from Oliver 

“So...?” Oliver directed Felicity

“So next time don’t say your fine when you’re not” Felicity answered then started to gather her stuff “also if you’re not unconscious then you will be able to stop me next time” Felicity remarked and then headed home

“She’ll do it again, wont she?” Oliver asked Diggle after Felicity had left

“Oh yeah, definitely” Diggle replied with a laugh 

Diggle help Oliver clean up and then the two of them headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and keep in mind that I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are my own. Any idea's are also welcomed. Thanks


End file.
